Never Give Up
by Ryestorm
Summary: A tortoise-shell she-cat almost lost her life, and had lost her entire family. Would it be hard for you to leave your family behind? She never gave up hope, and eventually achieved happiness. Many cats tried to take it away, but failed.
1. Chapter 1

A warrior of StormClan had assumed that they would not do something terrible to her kits, will they? This was something the tortoise-shell she-cat had always feared... But let me start from when she was a kit, with her brother and her sister, all cuddled next to their mother, then all that was about to change forever.

* * *

Her mother was a pure white she-cat with frosty blue eyes, her little sister was an exact copy. Her brother was a grey tabby with white front paws, and was always protective over her. The days passed and her brother hadn't opened his eyes yet. Mother was starting to get worried and one night, she was yowling in her sleep, dreaming that all three of her kits had had a gruesome death. It had frightened my sister, Ice, and I out of the den during that night, and a large, muscular, gray tabby tom had passed by, and caught the scent of us. It sent Ice and I mewling loudly, but apparently not loud enough to wake Mother from her horrendous nightmare. "Why are there kits out here?" His ears went back quickly, at the sound of a bloodcurdling scream, and hissed, lashing his tail. Ice let out a wail that was louder than all the screams her mother was making, and Mother still didn't wake up. The tom asked gently. "There's only two of you?" I shook my head. The gentle tom grabbed my brother, Tiger, and laid him down on the grass. Tiger lay about in a fit of coughing. I mewled quietly to Ice. "They look exactly alike!" The tom had obviously heard, and flicked his ears to show he did. Ice murmured loud enough to where only I could hear. "Wait. He could be our father." I must have looked shocked, because the tom told us his name was Storm, and that he did know a she-cat named Stream. "I didn't even know we had a father!" Ice happily exclaimed. Then, Mother woke up, she rounded on Storm. "What do think you're doing near my kits?!" Storm shot back. "They're also _my_ kits! If I had known about them, I would've helped you raise them!" Mother hissed, "Do you actually think I actually wanted these kits?! It's your fault I even had them!" Storm said quietly, "Then why didn't you just leave them to me? They would've been a lot better than what you're doing. And what you've said." All cats were silent, and they headed for the den. Storm mewed to us, "I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner. I promise I'll come for you." And with that, he left without another word.

* * *

2 moons had passed, and Tiger with it. Our father, Storm kept his promise and came to get us. All three of us had gotten used to the warm sun in the forest, the plump feeling you get when you're never hungry, and us being without our mother. One day a ragged-looking tom with only patches of fur left on him, came into our area and claimed Ice to be his mate, saying that she was lucky to be his mate. I hissed, clawing at his face, Father joining in. "Ice, get away, NOW!" I yowled, and I allowed Father to finish him off. Father didn't like it, but he pressed his paw on the tom's throat, growling loudly. Father told me to follow Ice, and to run, I didn't know why, but I did. "ICE!" I yowled, spotting a white blur in the distance. Ice turned around and ran towards me. "Turn around!" She yowled in alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

The fox seemed to loom over me, and heard a battle cry, as the she-cat nipped at the fox's nose. Ice ran in to help and yowled. "Get deathberries now!" Questions filled my thoughts, but I listened and grabbed them. By the time I was back, Ice was covered in wounds, and so was the fox. Ice growled, and grabbed them, jumping past the fox, putting the deathberries in their mouth. I ran to help Ice up, "Ice, we can't give up!" Ice quietly murmured. "Forget it, Sun. You'll never find enough herbs in time."

* * *

It was 3 moons after the fox attack, and we were finally 12 moons old, but we did not celebrate it. "Ice, don't give up!" I replied, knowing that her wound

* * *

s had just gotten worse since. Ice slowly closed her eyes, and quietly murmured. "I wonder where Mother is..." Her voice fading, and her question was just answered as she saw us in the distance. "Ice! Sun!" She yowled, running toward us, as I hissed. "What do you want! The last time we saw you! You said that you never wanted us in the first place!" Ice quietly murmured. "Goodbye, Sun. Goodbye, Mother. Don't forget I love you both." I quickly padded towards my sister, as Mother just stood, frozen. "How did this happen, Sun?" I growled. "Why would_ you_ care about us! You said you hated kits, and yet you have them!" I snapped at my mother, all my hatred pouring out onto my words. Mother quietly muttered. "No, I only have one kit that's alive." I hissed at her, sitting next to my sister, and started mourning. Mother padded towards both of us. "Sun. I-I never m-meant to say that." _Oh, really! I_ know_ that's a lie!_ I snapped. "I know that's a lie! At least Father cared about us! He loved both of us!" I padded away quickly, looking for a nice burial place for Ice. My shoulder starting to hurt, and the wound was reopened.

Ice was buried, and I had left my mother there. I ran towards a river. _It would be nice if I knew how to catch a fish. _My thoughts were interrupted, by a muscular, ginger tom. I didn't know why but I was amazed by him. My belly rumbled, and I knew he had heard me. The tom asked, particularly to no cat. "Who's there?" I accidentally tripped over a root, and landed in front of him. _I must look like a drowned rat! I know I haven't had much to eat._ I winced as he put herbs on my wound, along with cobwebs. He padded closer towards the river, and jumped in. He came back out with three silver fish, and gave me all of them. He shook his fur, away from me.

* * *

**Hope you liked him! Sorry that this is kind of a short chapter! I think you're gonna like the next chapter as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned, stretching and the tom hissed quietly at me. "Don't stretch, or your wounds will just get even worse!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance, knowing that he wasn't joking with me. There was a gray tabby in the distance, and I knew it was not my brother. My ears perked, and I stood up, wondering who the cat was. The tom that was taking care of me, walked up to me. "You know, I never did catch your name." I answered quite quicker than I had meant to. "It's Sun." I didn't pay much attention to him, but I think he didn't notice. I started to pad out of the den and towards the gray tabby in the distance. "Father!" Father quickly turned around. "Sun!" His eyes quickly darted around the area, as if they were looking for something. "Where's Ice?" Now came the hard part. "Father... Ice.. is gone. And so is the fox." I said it quietly, not wanting to. "Did you see your mother?" Fury blazed in my eyes when he called her my mother. "She is NOT my mother!" I lashed my tail, growling. "She never wanted kits! So, she has none!" I hissed. The tom padded toward us, with a vole, and a finch in his jaws. "Choose what you like." He purred, dropping both near our paws, he quietly padded away.

* * *

My father was asleep, so I could talk to the tom all I wanted, I purred. "Since you know my name, you have the advantage right now. Considering, I don't know yours." He chuckled. "It's Flame." I complimented him. "Well, it does suit you." We went out for a walk, not knowing what had waited for us at the den. I gasped, and...

* * *

**Can you guess what waits for them there?**

**Chapter 4 is coming tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes were wide in horror as the badger tore my father apart like he was nothing. "Flame, we need to go!" I hissed, still frozen with terror. Flame yowled with definite fear. "Sun, if we don't go, we'll end up like your father!" Flame was finally able to move me, and hissed. "We NEED to leave!" We ran as fast as we could, and I would not eat anything. Sometimes Flame would beg me to eat. "No, Flame," I'd say, my grief causing too much to happen. I wouldn't even leave to move or something. Flame padded up to me. "I even caught a finch. I know they're your favorite."  
"I'm sorry, Flame."  
"I know the grief is too much to handle, but can you at least eat?" After saying that, he padded away from me.  
"I just miss him.." I said quietly, thinking of Mother and Ice and Tiger.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Got to watch Netflix with my sister! I'll make the next chapter longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about four sunrises since my father's death, and I had finally given in. But, I hadn't said a word since I ate. Flame hadn't spoke a word to me either, but I knew better because we both had gone through a lot. I remembered some of the stories about some clans that my father told me, and I wondered if they were still around._ If only... _My thoughts starting to trail off, and Flame nudged me. "Um..Sun?" He asked nervously, as if he was trying to confess something. "Yeah?" I mewed sweetly, wondering what he was going to say. "Will you be my mate?" He asked, with his voice trembling. I purred. "Yes, yes, yes!" My eyes sparkling with pure happiness. He looked up with shock, then was replaced with joy.

* * *

It was one moons after, and my stomach was already enlarging a little. _I'll tell him before he goes hunting._ I looked around for the ginger tom but he had already left. I started to follow his scent trail, and came upon a Thunderpath. I already knew what had happened. _NO! This can't happen now! _My thoughts were clouded with misery and my face was coated with tears. The tom's face had a look of pain and shock, his eyes wide open, for he would never see another day again. After I had the kits, there was only two. One tom and one she-kit. The tom looked like me, and the she-kit looked like her father. _Fire for the she-kit, and Pine for the tom. Fire and Pine. Flame would've been a great father. _"Mama? Are you okay?" Pine asked, care coating his voice. I replied, "Just remembering your father." I knew I had a sad smile on my face. Fire bounced up to Pine and I. "So, when are we gonna meet our father?" I was shocked at her question, pain glazed my eyes and Pine noticed. "Fire, you really shouldn't have asked that. Because I'm gonna take care of it!" He meowed, flinging himself at his sister. The pain seemed to just vanish, and I got up. "Pine. Fire. Please stay here. I can't lose you too." _I refuse to be my mother, and have my kits take the blame._ My kits sat down, hidden in the den. Not long, and I had caught two mice, I quickly ran to the den, only to see it empty, and I smelled... _A fox took my kits! _I thought, my anger getting the better of me. I had soon found the fox, and yowled, seeing my kits. "Stay hidden, you two!" I turned to face the fox, my fur bristling. "You!" I hissed, seeing a scar along its flank that Ice had created. "I hope you're happy! I lost my sister because of you!" I hissed, knowing my kits heard. I fought with the courage than any clan warrior in any story. "You're NOT hurting my kits!" Apparently, a pair of cats heard my yowls and came to help. I snapped. "Grab my kits! Get them out of here!" I slashed my claws against the fox's face, and it yowled in pain, as both cats took the kits and ran out. I stopped fighting with the fox to catch my breath, and but the fox didn't. It snapped its jaws at my throat, just catching the fur. I hissed, clawing at its throat, but I missed. It scratched my flank, and I heaved, the wound already taking strength away. The two cats quickly came back, one went straight for the fox, fighting like a warrior, and another quickly helping me up. A sweet voice came from the she-cat who helped me. "Your kits are safe in camp, now we need to heal that wound." I managed to say, already coughing from pain. "Wh-Who are y-you?" I tried to stand up, only to fail by falling on my face. "Ow."  
"It would be better if you didn't stand." The she-cat gently put me in a nest, and I asked quietly. "Are my kits alright?" I asked with worry that my mother never had.  
"I'm Honeywing. The tom that battled the fox was Thornheart. He's had a rough life. His mother died from childbirth, his father hated him because of it, and his sister, Poppypaw, had died in a battle with that same fox."  
"How do you know all this?" I asked, a little afraid to hear the answer.  
"I know, because he's my mate." Honeywing purred.

* * *

**Do you want it to be longer next time? Sorry that it wasn't in any time soon, but I had school! DX I'm dead. Also, I personally like the tom better than the she-cat, I'm planning on doing a story about him as well! It's probably coming next month, because I'm too lazy to do it now!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ THIS!

Sorry about this, but I'll no longer be working on this story, although I will be working on my other one for quite some time! The only reason I stopped writing it is because I had no time for it. I apologize for all of you who liked this story. I might be making a brand new story next month!


End file.
